beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Firefuse Darkhelm 145DS
Firefuse Darkhelm 145DS is a Balance-Type Beyblade and is the Hasbro version of Fusion Hades AD145SWD. It was released as part of the Beyblade: Metal Fury toyline and in the Spark FX series. Face Bolt: Darkhelm Hasbro renamed the face bolt to Darkhelm instead of keeping it as Hades. The Face Bolt depicts "Pluto". In Roman mythology, Pluto (Hades) was one of the twelve Olympians, specifically the God of The Underworld and eldest of his siblings, Jupiter (Zeus) and Neptune (Poseidon). The design features a blue, helmet-like design akin to Variares, although there are two sides, the one to the left in which his face remains normal, and the one to the right, which appears damaged with cracks. Energy Ring: Darkhelm Again, Hasbro renamed the energy ring to Darkhelm instead of keeping it as Hades because there is already a Fusion Wheel renamed Hades. The Darkhelm Energy Ring is blue with lime green corners. The Energy Ring is completely round with rigged patterns on top. It features many designs of Hades. Customizations: *'MF Twisted Darkhelm BD145RB (Defense)' *'Diablo Darkhelm 100R2F (Attack)' *'Duo Darkhelm 160EWD (Stamina)' *'Blitz Darkhelm 85R2F (Attack)' *'Flash Darkhelm CH120RF (Attack)' *'Diablo Darkhelm SW145B (Defense)' Fusion Wheel: Firefuse Hasbro released this Fusion Wheel without mode changes, and it is made up of only one piece, unlike Takara Tomy's 3 piece Fusion Wheel which has the Rubber Frame, the Metal Frame, and the Core. It will not contain any rubber. Without rubber, it has Smash Attack potential, although not much. It is quite thin and features bumps on the Fusion Wheel, which may hinder its Defense potential, unlike Takara Tomy's Fusion, which uses rubber to absorb shock upon impact and Spin Equalize against Beyblades that spin opposite to the Firefuse Combination. Spin Track: 145 The 145 is the fifth highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, R145, GB145, etc.). It can be used in Stamina Combinations to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity. With that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force”, while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as it is, makes it easily susceptible to Attack Combinations of low heights. However, this should not be seen as a major drawback because normally, Stamina Types are not to be used against Attack Types. The other three Spin Tracks that outclass 145 in terms of height are the 160 Spin Track (from Guardian Revizer), the TH170 Spin Track (from Beat Lynx), and the 230 Spin Track (from Flame Byxis) which are taller than 145. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more Defense potential but does not wobble like 230. Despite this, 145 has shown great Attack potential in Attack Combinations along with the 130 Spin Track. This version of 145 is red in color. Performance Tip: Defense Sharp (DS) Defense Sharp '('DS) features a hollow tip with a spike (sharp) inside of it that barely pokes out of the bottom. It is a good Stamina tip. If you like Stamina tips with an "edge", it will attack furiously if it is tilted ever so slightly. Because of this, this tip has use in Balance/Attack Combinations. Like most normal Defense tips, it keeps its balance well, but doesn't not allow much movement. This version of DS, like 145, is red in color. The first Beyblade to use DS is Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. The DS that comes with Firefuse Darkhelm is slightly wider than the original DS. Gallery 2497829-420.jpg Spin prod 913921012.jpg Trivia *This Beyblade has the most changes out of all of the 4D Beyblades, next to Jade Jupiter 130B. The wheel's rubber, core, weight, bottom parts, as well as color have been changed greatly, making completely different from the original Fusion Hades. *Without rubber, this Bey is now useless for competitive play. Category:Spark FX Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Balance Types Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Hasbro Remodels Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades